Can You Believe In A Future?
by Blue Shadowangel
Summary: Hermione is a Slave for Voldemort/Tom Riddle who didn't dissapear with his diary.
1. Beginning

Disc~ Own: Four books, telling about Harry Potter, a brother and a sister, aka "da Slaves", a large pile of Started-But-Not-Written-FanFics, a horse (nah, that was just a joke). Doesnt' own: Harry Potter, anything what has to do with Harry Potter (Damn. Also Malfoy and Snape belongs to J.K.), a computer, some kind of homesite  
  
Stopped whinning already?  
  
Good.  
  
*~*~*  
Chapter One  
..Meant For Someone else, but Not For Me..  
Hermione Granger didn't belong to the happier population of the school at the moment. The books were heavy, something stank really awfull and her back ached.  
  
And the books she was carrying were not meant for her, but for someone else.  
  
She truly loved the library, it was after all, her second home. Her territory.  
  
But she really disliked the place when Tom sent her there.  
  
It had all started with Ginnys death.  
  
Yes,, Ginny Weasley was dead. Oh, of course people believed that she was alived, that the famous Harry Potter had saved her. But that wasn't true. That was just publicity that the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic had wanted, a picture of a brave hero. A Golden Boy.  
  
In their second year, Ginny died in the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle became a young man, very much alive, again. He had apparated from the school grounds (a comlex Hermione still didn't know the answer to, according to Hogwarts: A History it wasn't possible) to some safe haven of his. When Harry had defeated Voldemort temporaly at their fourth year, Voldemort had dissapeared, and this new, young one had come out from the shadows.  
  
After two years, Hogwarts had fallen.  
  
On a sunny day in June, Death Eaters had stormed Hogwarts, killed almost half of the pupils along with almost all the teachers, and ensalved the others. It had been a bloody batle, or a blimey cool fight like Ron would had said.  
  
The result of this was, that Hermine Granger, 17 years old, former Prefect, Know-It-All and Next-Head-Girl at Hogwarts, was forced to obey her Master.  
  
Who just happened to bee Mr. Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.  
  
If Ron would be alive, he would have started a fight or three with some Death Eater-scum, like Malfoy. At the mental image of Ron, rolling around at the floor fighting with Malfoy, tears threated to start flowing, but she fought the urge to sit down on the floor and cry like a little child. If someone saw her..  
  
Hermione was alredy at the entrance to Tom's tower, the previous Headmasters Office.  
  
And she was scared as fuck.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
*Sigh* no, I'm not going to start babbling about the tiny fact that this is my first fanFic, or the fact that I really need to imropve my grammar, or that this is a veeery short chapter.  
  
Just give me twentyfive rewievs, and I continue.  
  
And one last thing.  
  
Don't in hte name Of-What-Ever-God-You-Worship, don't come complaining about my writing. This story is rated R for a very good reason.  
  
Clear? 


	2. Then I Saw Her Face

Hah. I screwed that "25 rewievs", so just rewiev and I'm happy! And a  
happy me means loooots of new chappies..*smirk and point at empty  
letterbox*  
  
*~*  
  
And by the way.. thank you sooooo much - o____________________O____________________o for rewieving and for your encouraging comments!! *happy happy happy*  
  
*~*  
  
And I'm truly sorry for not writing sooner..but I've had a lot on my mind.. like starting in a new school, exam-period, homework, hobbies..  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
..Then I Saw Her Face..  
  
*~*~*  
  
And she was scared as fuck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione entered His office, she shivered. And it isn't that cold in the beginning of September.  
  
The tinkling was gone now. Every tiny, spider-like machine was gone, and all the portraits of old Headmasters were either totally shredded or moved somewhere else. The bookshelves were filled with dark books, radiating cold and misery. Fawkes's stick was gone. Also the golden sunlight, usually streaming trough the window and lighting up the place, seemed to be scared of the new occupant of the room, and the light that came through the dirty windows was cold and colourless. The room seemed chilly and distant now, filled with a dark aura, contrary to the warmth and happiness in "Ye Olde Days" as Hermione called it now.  
  
Even the big oak-desk that Dumbledore had used for writing was totally different now. It seemed to lure in the corner, ready for attacking anyone or anything that came to close. But that was probably the meaning.  
  
And all the thoughts of leaving unnoticed disappeared when Hermione saw that the disk was occupied. Swallowing hard, she walked shakily to the disk and there sank to her knees.  
  
' I have your books, Master.'  
  
' Well, I can see that you silly girl. Just put them on the desk' indicating a small glass table in a corner. There was one strange thing in the way the Master addressed her. He could call her filth, fool, bitch or even whore. But he never ever called her a "mudblood".  
  
' Yes Master.'  
  
When she had put the books on the table, and was waiting for the master to give her permission to go, there was a nock on the door.  
  
' Come in.'  
  
The door opened to reveal a smirking, self-satisfied and extremely well dressed Lucius Malfoy, His stride was as smug as ever, and he bowed graciously before the Master.  
  
' My Master.'  
  
' Ah, Lucius. I assume that the hunt is going well?'  
  
' Extremely my Lord.'  
  
' Just what I expected. Oh, where are my manners? Do have a seat!'  
  
' Thank you my Lord.' Bowing again Lucius conjured an ethereal chair made of what looked like silvery twines.  
  
' Well my friend, we need to discuss how to organize the defence.' the men talked nearly for half an hour, planning and discussing the best ways to defend the castle and capturing the rest of the Order who were still running free. Towards the end, Hermione's feet started to feel a bit numb. She also shivered a bit because of the cold in the room. After glancing at her, Lucius did something she really didn't expect.  
  
' If you excuse me Master, I can see that your property is being a bit harshly handled. If you would let me..?'  
  
' I don't believe in spoiling my servants, but do as you wish by all means.'  
  
' Slave. Come here.' came the cool voice, for the second time in her entire life directed straight towards her. Shivering from other feelings than just simple cold, he tiptoed towards him, stopping just out of reach.  
  
' I don't know if you understood me. I said here.' patting is knee.  
  
The shivers increased, but she seated herself where he meant. Soon, a strong arm came around her waist, and a hand started toying with her hair as the men continued to talk. Well, Hermione had to admit that the lap she was currently sitting in was really warm, soft but still giving her a feeling of security. She couldn't help but slump a little against Lucius's torso. Right at moment, she could tell that Lucius had a victorious smirk plastered on his features.  
  
' You know' he whispered in her ear when the Master searched after something, 'You are just like a big, life-sized teddy bear'.  
  
'Should I be flattered for the compliment of being nice and cuddy, or angered for the hint of corpulence?'  
  
'Whatever you want my little bear.' He said and pinched her bottom. The Master had found what he was looking for, and the two men started talking again. The fire sparkled a little too nicely, and she was warm. So she did as everyone else would have done; she started to drift off.  
  
And just as Hermione started to feel a bit too cosy and asleep, she was gracefully dumped to the floor.  
  
' See you teddy.' came Lucius's cold voice as he straightened himself up. ' Are we ready my Master?' he asked the Master, not caring about Hermione anymore.  
  
' Yes, we are. Tell everyone about the meeting tomorrow.'  
  
' Yes I will Master. Good night.'  
  
' Hmm..? Oh, good night Lucius.'  
  
There was a silence. Then the Master looked up.  
  
' Well? What are you still doing here you dummy? Off you go.'  
  
It's pretty needles to say, that Hermione scurried off the fastest she could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was time for His Weekly Meetings, as she mentally called them. The only thing that really was true was the word "meeting". The Master would summon his most trusted Death Eaters at indefinite times to check plans, discuss problems and, occasionally, torture slaves. Yet, she hadn't been in turn for the torture bit.  
  
But she had heard the stories.  
  
Oh yes, she had heard the stories.  
  
And Gods, how she hated it. How she hated everything! She hated the stories she heard from all kinds of creatures, she hated her small, cell-like room, she hated her being a slave, she hated her all black leather clothes. She hated the silvery dog collar, which showed her status as the slave she was. But most of all she hated him. The Master. The Leader. The Head. Him. Voldemort. Tom Riddle. Whatever you called him. How he just strode in and looked like a king. How he looked. How he spoke. His voice and especially power he was radiating. She was so jealous of that, the power to do exactly what you wanted. And she hated how he didn't even see her, didn't even punish her if she did something wrong. If there was one thing Hermione Granger couldn't stand, it was not being noticed. And that was just what Tom Riddle did. He didn't notice her. And he didn't even care. Well, she supposed that he couldn't do anything about being a cold-hearted bastard, but..  
  
With her head lowered she walked towards the door, sighed, and knocked. When the cold voice after a couple of minutes called "Come in" she shivered even more.  
  
And it was still damned cold.  
  
Around a dark oak-table, which showed up only for these meetings in the midst of the room, the Inner Circle sat. It was pretty easy to see who licked Him most right now. The most important ones sat, of course, on the Masters right and left side. Which meant Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Silver-eyed and white-haired were both of the Malfoys. And the most trusted ones too. And oh, so perverted. Right now they both shot really nasty glances at her barely covered bosom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooooh, I'm sooooo evil!!! *insert evil laugh á la Dr. Evil in Austin Powers*  
  
*~* And for my fatefull rewievers..  
  
Cole-Lover, ProngsWoman, MaurderMoonyLover, kalinda, Kellyn Smith , disturb the fairies, cupocoldcoffee, belle-stevenson: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! * Bruja-de-Draco, LexLuther, Dolphin Sunrise, Wicked Lee, SpanishCoffee, browneyedtook, padfootsknightingale, Probirdcool, rebel-cow, Tomsgurl4lyfe, Sophie W: I will!Signed * AndinaOfRivendell: Thanks ( and by the way..I wasn't attacked by anything! *yay* * Nikki18: Thank you *bowing and kissing feet* * Browneyedtook: Thank you ( but i already have one.. * JediHermione: Thanks.. * Kira7: Give up? Why?Signed * Neo-QueenRini1 : You'll see.. *feeling particularly evil* * Forlorn Hope :Thank you Signed * El-Nadador : Yes, I'm cruel..and I've never liked him anyway.. * Cupiditatis: I know, I used to be one of those lazy bums.. * Jessica Black1 : You'll see..! 


End file.
